1. Field
Some example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to methods for forming fine patterns of a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to methods for forming fin patterns arranged in zigzag form.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor devices become highly integrated, patterns in the semiconductor devices become fine. For integrating many elements in a limited area, reducing a size of each of the elements as much as possible is required. To achieve this, reducing a pitch and a distance between the patterns is required, the pitch being a sum of a width of the pattern. Recently, as a design rule of the semiconductor device has been reduced rapidly, forming patterns having a fine pitch may be difficult because of limitations with a photolithography process defining the patterns demanded for realizing the semiconductor devices.